Rebel Fairy
by lydiamaartin
Summary: Maybe this is that thing called heartbreak - almost a fairytale, almost a war. - TeddyLily - freeverse


**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody you recognize.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TWINNY! This is dedicated to my amyzing twin Ella-Bethh, because it's her birthday and she loves LilyTeddy and she's awesome :) Hope you like it, Twinny! **

**Also uses Mystii's prompts: protest, believe, dictator, relive :)**

* * *

><p><strong>once<strong> upon a _time_  
>(<em>oh, but this is no fairytale<em>)

-:-

here _dreams_ a **princess**  
>all dressed in <span>white<span>  
>of <em>tiaras<em>**&**_castles_**&**  
><span>happily ever after<span>

**shadow**, _move aside_  
>because <span>here<span> lies a  
><strong>r e b e l | f a i r y<strong>  
>who <em>dreams<em> of the prince

snatch him up, _little girl_  
><strong>steal<strong> him while you can  
>(<em>relive<em> those moments when  
>he was all <span>yours<span> and not hers)

no need to w o r r y, darling  
>about the <span>one<span> boy who _is_ yours  
>the one who's <strong>always<strong> there for you  
>(<em>he'll always be there, after all<em>)

**ruby** on your finger  
><span>sparkle<span>-_sparkle_-**gleam**  
>store the <em>memories<em> of your  
><strong>happily – ever – after<strong>

**blood** **glistens**  
>this is <em>no fairytale<em>  
>this is <span>war<span>

-:-

**dance** in the garden,  
><em>pretty little lily<em>  
><span>pretend<span> he's your **prince**  
>(<em>but are you his <em>**princess**_?_)

oh, you were so **naïve**  
>weren't you, <em>darling<em>?  
>didn't you want to <span>believe<span>  
>when he said <em>I love you<em>?

_scoops_ you up, _spins_ you around  
><strong>twirls<strong> you like a ballerina  
>places you among r o s e s<br>he treats you like a **princess**

doesn't he?

and while he watches on  
><em>blueblue<em> eyes like **diamond skies**  
>pretend he doen't <em>matter<em>  
>you've got your <span>heart<span> set on  
><em>teddy<em> **not**_ lorcan_

(isn't that right?)

**burst**, little firecracker  
><em>shimmer<em> in his arms  
>all you've got is <span>right now<span>  
>make it <strong>count<strong>, _little girl_

this is your  
>y e s t e r d a y<br>time for the **future,**  
>baby princess<p>

_are you ready?_

-:-

**candlelight gleams**  
><em>silk banners swing<em>  
>he spins his <span>queen<span> around  
>and, oh, is it <em>you<em>, darling?

no?

an _angel's_ _lock_ in his hand  
>where <strong>fire-curls<strong> used to be  
><span>skylight<span> into sunshine  
>where once was <strong>hazel-jade<strong>

every _nerve_ in your body  
>screams at you to <strong>protest<strong>  
>because they're just <em>such<em> a  
><span>fairytale<span>/**happily-ever-after**/cliché

but of course, darling,  
>she's <span>victoire<span>, and she's **safe**  
><em>angellocks<em>**&**_skylighteyes_**&**_perfectdreams_  
><strong>white<strong> house, **picket** fence, two **kids**

**parallel lines** _/_ r u n  
>he's <span>lorcan<span>, and he's already yours  
><em>honeyhair<em>**&**_diamondeyes_**&**_sweetsmiles_  
>a life spent <strong>chasing rainbows<strong>

but – _no_.  
>he's not the <span>prize<span>

**beat**  
><em>beat<em>  
><span>beat<span>

there's your **chance**, firecracker  
>take him <em>away<em> from her  
>while <span>music<span> pounds, **blares**  
>flash a <em>dazzling<em> smile

he'll be yours before he can say –

"_Will you marry me?"_

**crash**

the end…?

-:-

oh, but you're lily, and you're  
>a <span>persistant<span> little **princess**,  
><em>aren't you?<em>

you little **rebel**, you, _keep dreaming_  
>s t o r m into that <span>perfect little wedding<span>  
>plot, scheme, do <em>whatever<em> you **must**  
>he's <strong>yours<strong>

just forget about that  
><span>other<span> boy at your side  
>(<em>honeyhair<em>**&**_stormblueeyes_  
>are <span>no match<span> for  
><em>stormbluehair<em>**&**_honeyeyes_)

my, you look pretty in pink  
>don't you, <em>sweetheart<em>?  
><strong>fire curls<strong> c a s c a d e  
>you're a <em>vision of beauty<em>

gather up that **gryffindor courage**  
>pull him <em>away<em>, bat your _lashes_  
>and tell him –<br>"_I love you."_

(_don't marry __her__)_

because you're best friends  
><strong>f o r e v e r<strong>  
>and forever <em>never<em> ends  
>right?<p>

_right?_

-:-

suddenly, it feels almost like the  
><em>silkdresses<em>**&**_blackties_**&**_layeredcake_  
>are acting as a <span>dictator<span>  
>over <strong>you<strong>, sweetheart

telling (ordering) you to  
><em>sit down<em> and _be quiet_ and  
>don't <strong>l o v e <strong>him anymore  
>is this it? that thing called –<p>

heartbreak_?_

and the minister says those fateful words  
><em>speak now or forever hold your peace<em>  
>look at him, little girl, look <strong>closely<strong>  
>does he <span>want<span> you to speak up?

golden eyes c l o s e  
><em>no<em>  
>you stay <strong>quiet<strong>  
>(<em>who fights a dictator, anyway?<em>)

everything's falling **a-p-a-r-t**  
><em>right<em> in front of your pretty hazel eyes  
>because they're <strong>dancing<strong> (together)  
><em>laughing<em>&_smiling_&_kissing_

and everyone's so damn _happy_  
>so. damn. <strong>joyous<strong>.  
><em>blushing<em> bride + _grinning_ groom =  
><span>happily ever after<span>

what about those left _behind_?

-:-

oh, and there's that boy  
>golden hair <em>smoothed<em> down,  
>diamond-blue eyes <strong>bright<strong>  
>isn't he <span>handsome<span> in his tuxedo?

he grins; dimples; eyes **light** up  
>maybe he's not the <em>perfect prize<em>  
>but he's your <strong>best friend<strong>  
>isn't he?<p>

_turn around, little girl_

who's the **princess** in his arms?  
><em>cherry<em>**&**_ocean_**&**molly  
>she <strong>laughs<strong>; he **smiles**  
>there's another <em>happily ever after<em>

maybe you waited too long, princess  
>looking in <em>all the wrong places<em>  
>pining after the one you could <strong>never<strong> have  
>and now you've <span>missed<span> your chances

darling, there's still **h o p e**  
>maybe you won't get over <span>him<span>  
>not <em>right away<em>, but maybe **someday**

maybe someday is all you need

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I hope you all liked it! Happy birthday again, Twinny! If you read it, please leave me a review to let me know what you thought! :)<strong>

**Don't favorite without reviewing, please and thank you.  
><strong>


End file.
